totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zgubne Grzybobranie
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 17 Aktualna Sytuacja, Finałowa 6 344px Chris siedzi przed swoją willą i popija soczek, a Marie Joulie stoi na jedynej prowadzącej na tą wieś drodze i zawraca po kolei 120 samochodów ciężarowych wypełnionych pomnikami Bteh. Kierowca: Ale zamawiały pani milion pomników! Marie Joulie: Zamówienie nieaktualne! Wkurzony Chris wstał. Chris: Co ta Bteh chciała zrobić z mojej wioski?! Ostatni odcinek był beznadziejny, ponieważ prowadziła go właśnie ona! Plusem jest, że dała tym dzieciakom porządny wycisk! Wszyscy zobowiązani byli do robienia ponad 100 pompek podczas gdy na wsi panowała ulewa! Następnie uczestnicy trafili do jej zwariowanego labiryntu, w którym co pokój odpadała jedna osoba, aż do finałowego starcia dotarły.. Charlotte i Jo! Pomimo zażartej walki to Jo wygrała. Na ceremonii Brick okazal sie farciarzem! Poniewaz gdyby nie ja, to wlasnie on pozegnalby sie z programem.. Jednak na jego szczescie Bteh zostala zakneblowana i zostala wystrzelona razem z Selishą, która zrezygnowała z dalszej gry ratując Charlotte.. Została tylko finałowa 6! Dzis ten skład sie skurczy... A kto odpadnie? Kto wygra? Szykujcie popcorn i zostańcie z nami na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki.. Wiejskiej Legendy! ' Wcześnie Rano Stodoła Dziewczyn Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny wyglądały przez okno, przyglądając sie całemu zamieszaniu na wsi z ciężarówkami. Charlotte: To na pewno sprawka tej wariatki Bteh! Veronica: Serio? Ja myślę, że Chris wreszcie zrozumiał ze potrzebne są mi tutaj kosmetyki! Jo: Chwila.. Ty myślisz?! Co za nowość! ' Charlotte: A ty jeszcze masz coś do powiedzenia, wieczna dziewico? Ogarnij sie, bo kolejny pryszcz jeszcze ci wyskoczy.. Jo: Skad wiesz, ze jestem dziewicą?! Charlotte: Bo kto by cie chciał? Jo: Bynajmniej nie jestem taka puszczalska jak ty! Charlotte: Ja przynajmniej mam wzięcie. Jo: Grrrr! Jo rzucila sie na Charlotte. Veronica: STOOOOOOOP! Zanim zaczniecie sie bić, sprawdźcie czy nie macie pod nogami mojej szminki. Jo i Charlotte zajrzały pod swoje nogi. Jo: Nie ma! Charlotte wzięła szminkę, i schowała ją do kieszeni Jo. Charlotte: Jak to nie ma?! Przecież przed chwilą schowałaś ją sobie do kieszeni! Jo: Wcale nie! Charlotte ponownie wyjęła z jej kieszeni szminkę. Charlotte: A co to niby jest?! Veronica: Moja szminka! Veronica wzięła swoją szminkę od Charlotte i zaczęła sie do niej przytulać. Charlotte: Jesteś winna neandertalczyku! Jo: To na pewno twoja sprawka! Charlotte: Taaak, jasne. Ze niby miałabym podrzucić ci do kieszeni szminkę?! Jo: Tak, bo Veronica byłaby do tego za głupia! Kamera pokazuje Veronice wkładającą sobie do nosa dwie szminki. Veronica: Patrzcie, jestem morsem! Charlotte: Eeee... Jo i Charlotte nadal sie kłóciły, a w drugiej stodole chłopacy zrobili mały zakład. Stodoła Chłopaków Moreno, Brick i Brendon zrobili sobie za sprawą tego trzeciego zakład - Sprite i banana challange. Brendon: To jak ziomy? Ten który pierwszy puści pawia będzie musiał jeszcze dziś pocałować Jo! Stoi? Brick i Moreno pokiwali głowami. Moreno: Wiadomo kto przegra. Pewnie jeszcze specjalnie zawali zadanie, żeby to zrobić. Spojrzał na Bricka, a ten sie skrzywił. Brick: Zaczynajmy.. Brendon wyjął na stół banany, a Moreno "pożyczone" od Chefa kilkanaście butelek Sprite. Brendon: Jemy po trzy banany i pijemy do tego całą dwulitrową butelkę sprite! Gotowi? Cała trójka zaczęła jeść banany. Moreno: To jeszcze głupsze niż wykonywanie zadań Chrisa.. Brendon: Oj tam. To tylko zabawa! Moreno: Dobra.. Ja skończyłem. Moreno zjadł, wypił i nic sie nie stało. Brendon: Ale masz żołądek, ziom! Brendon zjadł, wypił i... strasznie sie skrzywił. Moreno: Chyba nie chcesz odebrać przyjemności całowania Jo, Brendon? Brendon powstrzymał sie od puszczenia pawia i zaledwie głośno beknął. Brick jednak nie wytrzymał i zwymiotował. Brick: Nie dałem rady.. Moreno: To było do przewidzenia! Brendon: Całuśna Jo już na ciebie czeka! Pamiętaj, masz czas do końca dnia! Brick: Taaak. Wielkie dzięki za przypomnienie.. Chris (przez megafon): Witajcie wieśniaki! Śniadanie na stołówce już na was czeka! Brendon: Hoho! Masz pierwszą okazje! Brick: A musze sie spieszyc..? Moreno: Im szybciej tym lepiej.. Cała trójka udała sie na stołówkę. Stołówka Zawodnicy w komplecie pojawili sie na stołówce. Czekał już tutaj na nich Chris. Chris: Witajcie! Oficjalnie jesteście finałową szóstką! Marie Joulie zaczęła bić brawa. Chris: Ekhem, przecież nie dałem jeszcze znaku! Wracaj do sprzątania! Marie Joulie złapała za miotle i zaczęła zamiatać. Brendon: Joł, Chrisowski. Skoro jesteśmy w finałowej szóstce, to może dostaniemy coś strawnego? Veronica: Byleby tylko nic wysoko kalorycznego! Chris: Chefie, co przygotowałeś dzisiaj dla dzieciaków? Chef wylania sie zza lady. Chef: Sałatkę z gąsienic. Charlotte: WTF? Ja tego nie tknę! Chris: A ktoś ma ochotę? Świerszcz. Marie Joulie: Ja mam ochotę na.. Chris: Nie ciebie pytałem! Zamiataj szybciej. A skoro reszta nie jest głodna, będzie mogła sie teraz zwierzyć w pokoju zwierzeń, i obgadać innych. ^^ Pokój Zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Plac Główny Chwile później zawodnicy opuścili pokój zwierzeń i udali sie na plac główny, gdzie czekał na nich Chris oraz Marie Joulie przebrana za grzyba. Chris: Witajcie na Zgubnym Grzybobraniu! Charlotte: Eeee.. Badałeś ją? Żeby przebierać sie za grzyba?! Marie Joulie: Oj tam! Ten strój jest bardzo wygodny. I milusi! Chris: Ktoś w końcu musi tworzyć ten klimat, co nie?! Jo: Taaa. Emocje jak przy siedzeniu na kiblu. Chris: Ja tez sie ciesze z waszej radości co do dzisiejszego zadania! Brendon: Niech zgadnę.. Będziemy zbierać grzyby? Chris: Częściowo masz racje. Najpierw jednak podzielimy was na dwójki. Charlotte: Znowu losowanie? Chris: Nie tym razem! Sam was podzielę. Wszyscy zaczeli stękać. Chris: Pierwsza para to Charlotte i... Brick! Charlotte: CO?! Żartujesz sobie Chrisiu?! Chris: Nie! Druga para to Veronica i Moreno! Veronica: Tak! Chris: A ostatnia to Brendon i Jo. Brendon: OMG.. Jo: Mogło być gorzej! Marie Joulie wręczyła wszystkim koszyczki. Chris: Widzicie tamten domek w lesie? Pokazuje na starą, rozpadająca sie ruderę. Charlotte: Lol, przecież wcześniej go tam nie było?! Chris: Tam znajdziecie pierwszą karteczkę z grzybami, jakie musicie znaleźć! Jeśli już znajdziecie wymagane grzyby, wrócicie do tego domku i będziecie musieli przygotować z nich wymaganą potrawę. Oceniać je będzie Marie Joulie, w skali od 1-10. Jeśli np. jedna drużyna dostanie 10, a druga 9, to pierwsza drużyna opuści ten domek o 10 sekund wcześniej niż druga. Potem będziecie musieli odnaleźć kolejne domki. A pomogą wam w tym wskazówki, które znajdziecie po drodze! Wszystko jasne? Jo: Nie. Chris: To w drogę! Wszystkie pary oraz Marie Joulie pobiegli do pierwszego domku. Zadanie Do pierwszego domku jako pierwsi dobiegli Brendon i Jo, oraz zerwali karteczkę z grzybami. Jo: 5 Kurek, 2 prawdziwki. Brendon: Looool, mam nadzieje ze wiesz co to za grzyby? Jo: Nie bardzo? Brendon: Biegną kolejni, chodź! Pobiegli na poszukiwania grzybów. Przybiegła Charlotte z Brick'iem. Charlotte: Super. 5 kurek 2 prawdziwki! Brick: Na szczęście znam sie na grzybach! Charlotte: No to lepiej dla ciebie! Pobiegli do lasu, a przybiegła Veronica z Moreno. Moreno: Wygląda na to, ze jesteśmy ostatni! Veronica: Ale to nie moja wina, ze nie mogę tak szybko biegać w obcasach! Moreno: Si.. Bosko w nich wyglądasz, ale.. Kto normalny ubiera obcasy do lasu?! Veronica: No co? Może mam paradować w adidasach i wyglądać jak wieśniaczka? Moreno: Wtedy bynajmniej nie bylibyśmy ostatni. Moreno zerwał karteczkę. Moreno: Mamy do zebrania 5 kurek i 2 prawdziwki. Veronica: 5 czego?! Moreno: Nie ważne, chodź! Brendon i Jo Jo zbierała wszystkie grzyby jakie tylko napotkała na drodze do swojego koszyka, a Brendon nie miał prawie nic. Brendon: Joł, tutaj nie ma prawie żadnych grzybów! Jo: A ile ich już masz?! Brendon pokazał jej koszyk w którym był zaledwie jeden ogromny muchomor. Jo: To jest muchomor baranie! Brendon: Co ja na to poradzę, ziom?! Kompletnie sie na tym nie znam. ' Jo: To zbieraj co sie da! Byleby nie muchomory! Charlotte i Brick Nie daleko Brendon'a i Jo, na tropie grzybów był Brick oraz Charlotte. Ten pierwszy dokładnie oglądał każdy okaz, a Charlotte tylko chodziła za nim i piłowała paznokcie. Charlotte: Mógłbyś sie trochę pospieszyć z tym zbieraniem? Brick: A ty mogłabyś mi pomóc szukać? Charlotte: Niech pomyśle... NIE? Brick: No widzisz. Wiec daj mi skupić na szukaniu! Brick znalazł kolejnego grzyba. Wyjął z kieszeni lupę i zaczął go dokładnie oglądać. ' Moreno i Veronica Moreno i Veronice nie wychodziło najlepiej. Nic nie mogli znaleźć. Moreno: Dai, chodź tutaj! Zdaje mi sie, ze wreszcie coś znalazłem! Moreno wszedł głębiej w krzaki. Veronica: Mówiłam przecież, ze nie mogę! Moje obcasy już są brudne i przemoknięte.. Moreno: Skoro już są brudne to co masz do stracenia? Veronica: W sumie masz racje. ^^ Veronica dołączyła do Moreno, i znaleźli kilka kurek. Pierwszy Domek Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy byli ze swoimi grzybami już w pierwszym domku, i przyrządzali potrawy do ocenienia dla Marie Joulie, która czytała czasopisma strażackie. Marie Joulie: Gdyby tak jeszcze mój słodki Scott byłby strażakiem.. Veronica (do Moreno): Z kim ona gada? Moreno: Nie wiem, i szczerze to mnie nie obchodzi. Marie Joulie podeszła do wszystkich drużyn. Nadal była w stroju grzyba. Marie Joulie: Mam ochotę na koktajl. Charlotte: Koktajl z grzybów?! Fuuuu! Marie Joulie: No co? Jestem z Francji i lubię takie rzeczy! Brick starannie wyczyścił swoje grzyby. Charlotte: Dobrze, staraj sie to wygramy! Charlotte odeszła na chwile od Brick'a i podrzuciła do koszyka Jo kilka muchomorów. Jo w tym czasie podeszła do Brick'a. Jo: Pamiętaj, ze macie to przegrać! Brick przełknął ślinę. Brick: Oczywiście.. Po chwili wszystkie trzy pary włożyły swoje grzyby do mikserów. Jo wrzuciła swoje i Brendon'a bezpośrednio z koszyka, a wszystkie były brudne od ziemi. Wkrótce nadeszła pora na smakowanie. Marie Joulie: Ale jestem głodna! Dawać mi koktajle! Marie Joulie zaczęła od koktajlu przygotowanego przez Brick'a i Charlotte. Charlotte pilnowała Brick'a, żeby niczego nie dodawał wiec wyszedł wyśmienicie. Podobnego zdania była Marie Joulie, która wypiła całą szklankę. Marie Joulie: 10 punktów! Następni! Przed Marie Joulie pojawił sie Moreno z Veronicą ze swoim nie tak dokładnym koktajlem przygotowanym przez Veronike. Marie Joulie: Nie jest takie złe.. 7 punktów. Ostatni w kolejne stali Jo i Brendon, ze swoim koktajlem z dodatkami od Charlotte. Marie Joulie: Mmmmm! Muchomory! Lovciam muchomory pomieszane z ziemią. Ale za mało kurek! 8 punktów! Po chwili Marie Joulie złapała sie za gardło. Marie Joulie: Aaaaaa! Muchomory!!! Charlotte: Dobra.. I co teraz? Marie Joulie: Wy byliscie najlepsi wiec otrzymacie najlepszą wskazówkę i 20 sekund przewagi! Marie Joulie podała im karteczkę. Brick (po cichu): "Następny domek znajduje sie nad wodospadem.." Pobiegli na wodospad. Jo i Brendon mieli dwa punkty mniej, wiec otrzymali wskazówkę 20 sekund później. Jo (po cichu): "Następny domek znajdziecie gdzieś nad wodą." Brendon: No to w drogę... Eeeee.. Nad jezioro? Jo: Nie. Brick nas poprowadzi! Brendon: Ale.. Jo: Siedź cicho i chodź! Pobiegli, zostali tylko Veronica i Moreno z najgorszą wskazówką. Moreno: "Radźcie sobie sami!" Tsaaa.. Wielkie dzięki. Veronica: Widziałeś to? Moreno: Co takiego? Veronica: Zapomniałam.. Pobiegli. Las, poszukiwania Brick i Charlotte nadal stali przed pierwszym domkiem, gdyż Brick musiał zawiązać sobie buty. ' Charlotte: No szybciej patałachu, już przecież zawiązałeś te buciory. Brick: Jeszcze chwila.. Brick zauważył nadbiegającą Jo. Brick: Okej, szybko, w drogę! Charlotte przygląda mu sie podejrzliwie. ' Jo: I co beznadziejne ofermy? Nie macie z nami szans! Jo dala znak Brick'owi, żeby biegł przodem. Jednak Charlotte go zatrzymała. Charlotte: Och, poczekaj! Tym razem mi coś wpadło do buta.. Jo: Zaraz ja ci coś wrzucę do buta! Zaczeły sie od nowa kłócić. Brendon: Ziomek, ale ty pamiętasz o naszym zakładzie, right? Brick: Zakładzie? Aaaa, tak. O tym zakładzie.. Brick głupio sie uśmiechnął i podrapał sie po głowie. ' Brendon: Wiesz.. Zawsze możesz sie wycofać i spędzić dzisiejszą na ciemnym, upiornym dworzu! Brick'owi ciarki przeszły po skórze. Brick: D-d-dam rade! A teraz chodźmy już na ten wodospad! Brendon: A wiec to wodospad? Dzięki ziomuś za wskazówkę! Brendon odciągnął Jo od Charlotte i pobiegli na wodospad. Brick mimo wszystko pomógł wstać Charlotte. Charlotte: Weź ty mnie nie dotykaj! Brick: Ale.. Charlotte: Żadne ale! Powiedziałeś im o wodospadzie! Brick: Wiem, nie powinienem był. Ale nie wszystko stracone! Charlotte: Właśnie, ze stracone! I to przez ciebie! Nie tracąc więcej czasu pobiegli. Nie opodal nich znajdował sie Moreno i Veronica. Moreno: Słyszałaś? Veronica: O tak! Słyszałam te okropne ptaszyska! Veronica nie może sie odgonić od otaczających ją kilku ptaków. Moreno: Nie oto mi chodzi.. Brick i reszta są blisko, słyszałem jak gadają o jakimś wodospadzie. Veronica: O rany! Może organizują tam wyprzedaż? Chodźmy tam koniecznie! Pociągnęła go i pobiegli nad wodospad. Domek nad wodospadem Wszystkie trzy drużyny były już na miejscu, przybiegając niemal w tym samym czasie. Charlotte: Moreno, Veronica? Wy tez tu jesteście? Moreno: Co taka zdziwiona? Włoska intuicja jest niezastąpiona. Veronica: Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć "wspaniała intuicja Veroniczki". Moreno przewrócił oczami. Moreno: Nie ważne. Zawodników pochłonęła rozmowa. Nagle zza stolika wyłoniła sie.. Ashley Ashley: Witajcie! Jo: A ty kim jesteś?! Kolejna sługuska Chrisa?! Ashley: Nie. Ale jeśli chcesz stad wyjść i iść dalej, radze ci sie mnie słuchać! Jo: Pff.. Jo założyła ręce. Ashley: Chris kazał mi dać wam zbierać jakieś grzybki, ale to straszna nuuuuda, wiec mam dla was coś innego! Otworzyła przed nimi drzwi. Zawodnicy weszli do pomieszczenia. Znajdowało sie tutaj sześc dość długich bieżni, a pomiędzy nimi i na nich znajdowały sie grzyby, które również przemieszczały sie wraz z bieżnią. Ashley: Waszym zadaniem jest po prostu złapanie jak najwięcej grzybów. Sa tutaj 3 ich kolory; jeden brązowy liczy sie za 2 punkty. Jeden żółty za jeden punkt. A jeden czerwony za -1 punkt. Macie na grzybobranie 3 minuty! Charlotte: Lol? Ale te grzyby za szybko sie przemieszczają! Ashley: A co, spodziewaliście mega prostego zadania? No już, zmykajcie na bieżnie! Kazdy wszedł na swoją bieżnie. Ashley: No ruszajcie sie wreszcie, bo nie mam czasu! Wszyscy zaczęli biegać. Im szybciej ktoś próbował biec, tym szybciej jego bieżnia się poruszała. Na tej metodzie sparzył sie Brendon, który biegł ile sil by sięgnąć po kilka brązowych grzybów, jednak szybko upadł. Ashley: Rany.. Ruszacie sie jakbyście chcieli trafić na wioche.pl! Moreno wybrał zupełnie inną taktykę, i przyśpieszał powoli z każdą chwilą. Wykorzystał dodatkowo swoje warunki fizyczne, dzięki czemu jego koszyk nie był już pusty. Charlotte: Cos ci Jo kiepsko wychodzi! Charlotte biegła za Jo, której koszyk był zupełnie dziurawy, i wszystko co wkładała wypadało jej wprost przed Charlotte. Co więcej, Jo nie była tego świadoma, tylko wszystko co zbierała wrzucała do kosza. ' Całkiem dobrze radził sobie również Brick, który zdawał sie na swój refleks i za każdym razem kiedy miał przed sobą brązowego lub żółtego grzyba łapał go bez problemow. Veronica: Nie rozumiem.. Po co oni sie tak wysilają? Veronica stała prawie na samym początku swojej bieżni i zbierała do koszyka same czerwone grzyby, które znajdowały sie wokół niej. Przez następna i ostatnią minute Moreno i Brick kłócili sie o kilka brązowych grzybów, co wykorzystał Brendon i zgarnął wszystkie. U dziewczyn natomiast wszystko pozostawało bez zmian. Ashley: Koniec czasu! Pozwólcie, ze podliczę punkty.. Każdy dał Ashley koszyk ze swoimi grzybami. Ashley: Czyj jest ten koszyk z samymi czerwonymi grzybami?! Veronica: A, to jest chyba mój! Ashley: -27 punktów! Ani jednego brązowego ani żółtego! Veronica: Jeeeej! ^^ Moreno spojrzał na Veronike z żalem. Veronica: No co ja na to mogę poradzić? Tylko te czerwone mi sie podobały. <3 Ashley: Bez komentarza! Twojemu partnerowi poszło zdecydowanie lepiej, ale to nadal tylko 25 punktów. Tak wiec wasz bilans to -2 punkty! Veronica: O rajciu.. To moja wina. Przepraszam cie Moreno! Moreno: Nic sie nie stało, nadrobimy to.. ' Ashley wzięła koszyki Brendon'a i Jo. Jo: Oczywiście zebrałam najwięcej! Ashley: No nie wiem, nie widzę tu nic po za wielką dziurą! 0 punktów! Jo: Grrr! Pogroziła pięścią Charlotte, która tylko wytknęła jej język. Ashley: Na szczęście twój przystojny partner ma 20 punktów, wiec wasz bilans to 20 punktów. Brendon: Nie jest źle.. Jako ostatni swoje pełne koszyki podali Charlotte i Brick. Ashley: No, wreszcie ktoś, kto się postarał! Jo: Ale Charlotte mnie okradła! Ashley: A kogo to obchodzi? Najlepszą wskazówkę otrzymują Charlotte i Brick! Charlotte zabrała karteczkę. Charlotte (po cichu): "Koniec zadania znajduje się gdzieś w mojej willi.." biegniemy! Wybiegli. Ashley: Kolejna wskazówka dla Jo i Brendona! Jo: No wreszcie! Brendon wziął karteczkę. Brendon: "Szukajcie w budynku..." Jo: Nie no, rewelacyjna podpowiedź! Pobiegli. Z ostatnią wskazówką został Moreno i Veronica. Veronica: Ja chce przeczytać! Moreno: Jak sobie chcesz. Veronica: "Liczyliście tutaj na podpowiedź? Radźcie sobie sami!" Moreno: Bosko.. Znowu ostatni i znowu to samo?! Również pobiegli. Poszukiwania Mety Charlotte i Brick biegli w kierunku willi Chrisa. Brick starał się ociągać, jednak Charlotte stale go poganiała. Brick: Zaczekaj.. Zmęczyłem się trochę tym ciągłym bieganiem. Charlotte: Ta, jasne. Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę. Z daleka nadbiegała już Jo i Brendon. Charlotte na siłe zaciągnęła Brick'a w krzaki. Brick: Co robisz?! Charlotte: Jeszcze sie pytasz? Nie chce, żeby szli naszym tropem! Brick już chciał wstać, jednak Charlotte ponownie go pociągneła. Charlotte: Spróbuj wyjść, a dopilnuje żebyś wyleciał już teraz! Wkrótce obok niech przebiegła Jo i Brendon. Brendon: Mówisz, że gdzieś tutaj powinien na nas czekać? Jo: Muszą! A jeśli Brick nas wykiwa to tego pożałuje! Charlotte spojrzała na Brick'a morderczym wzrokiem. ' Jo: Czekaj.. Zdaje mi się, że widze tam Chrisa! Brendon: Gdzie? Jo: No w jego willi! Zbliżali się do willi. Z krzaków wybiegła również za nimi Brick i Charlotte. Charlotte: Śpiesz się! Tymczasem w lesie z drugiej strony szli Moreno i Veronica. Ten pierwszy trzymał w dłoni GPS'a, a Veronica marudziła. Veronica: Na serio musimy przedzierać się przez te krzaczory?! Moreno: Jeśli chcemy wygrać to nie mamy innej możliwości! ' Moreno odsłonił przed Veronicą kolejne, ostatnie krzaki. Przed nimi znajdowało się wejście do willi Chrisa. Z drugiej strony nadbiegali Charlotte i Brick, oraz Brendon i Jo. Willa Chrisa Cała szóstka jednocześnie wbiegła do willi, i jednocześnie wpadła na czekającego na nich Chrisa. Chris: Hej, hej, hej.. Spokojniej trochę. Jo: Wygraliśmy! Chris: No nie wiem.. Wydaje mi się, że był remis. Niestety.. Nie stać nas na sprzęt analizujący powtórki, więc... Charlotte: Dogrywka?! Chris: Owszem! Będziecie musieli nadal w drużynach, zrobić wyścig na skokach w worku! Brendon: Super! Jo: Chyba sobie żartujesz! Mam z nim skakać w jednym worku?! Chris: Cóż.. Zawsze możesz zrezygnować i odpaść! Jo: Grrrr! Nienawidzę cię! Przed willą Chrisa, plac Trzy drużyny stałe gotowe na linie startowej w dziurawych workach po ziemniakach. Chris: Znacie zasady! Jesteście więc gotowi? Start!! Brendon i Jo natychmiast ruszyli naprzód. Zaraz za nimi znajdowała się Charlotte z Brick'em, a na samym końcu byli tradycyjnie Veronica i Moreno. Moreno: No dalej, chyba nie chcesz wylecieć! Veronica: Ale ja nie dam rady poruszać się w tym brudnym worku! Moreno: Masz szczęście, że to przewidziałem... ' Po chwili worki Brendona i Jo, oraz Brick'a i Charlotte się rozpadły. Moreno i Veronica jakimś cudem ich wyprzedzili. Charlotte: Co Brick, znowu oszukiwałeś? Brick: Ale dlaczego, przecież Brendon'owi i Jo też się worek rozpadł! Charlotte: Ale nasz też. Pamiętaj, że ostrzegałam cię że tego pożałujesz! Charlotte odeszła z fochem w kierunku ogniska ceremonialnego. Chris: Eeee.. No nic. Gratulacje dla Veroniki i Moreno, którzy z outsider'ów stali się dzisiejszymi zwycięzcami! Veronica i Moreno przybili sobie piątke. Chris: A ponieważ nie chce mi się organizować kolejnej dogrywki, z resztą widzimy się na ceremonii! Jo: ... Na której wreszcie pozbędziemy się Charlotte! Ceremonia Wszyscy wraz z Chrisem kilka minut później znaleźli się już przy ceremonialnym ognisku. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii! Na razie została was szóstka, ale po tej ceremonii zostanie tylko piątka.. Zawodnicy popatrzeli po sobie nerwowo. Chris: Ciekawi jesteście symbolu przetrwania w tym odcinku? Świerszcz. Chris: Oto.. Sałatka z dżdżownic! Pierwsze dwie wędrują do dzisiejszych wygranych, Veroniki oraz Moreno! Rzucił im sałatkę. Obydwoje zrobili uniki. Veronica: Obleśne! Chris: Kolejne dwa otrzymują osoby które nie otrzymały żadnego głosu, czyli Brendon i Jo... Im również rzucił sałatki. Jo swoją odbiła pięścią, przez co skierowała ją na Charlotte, która odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili. Charlotte: Dobrze sie czujesz?! Jo: Nażryj się tym, bo to twoja ostatnia okazja! Chris: Ekhem.. Została tylko Charlotte i Brick! Przykro mi, ale szanse na milion dzisiejszego dnia straci... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... kaszlnięcie .... .... .... .... tracicie obydwoje... Charlotte: Co?! Żartujesz sobie?! Ja.. Nie mogę odpaść! Chris: Masz racje. Tylko sobie żartowałem! Odpada tylko Brick, z 3 głosami! Brick: Ehhh... Charlotte: Mówiłam, że pożałujesz! Żegnaj ofiaro! Moreno: Masz to, na co sobie zasłużyłeś! Charlotte i Moreno przybili sobie piątke, a Jo odprowadziła Brick'a na wykopanie wstydu. Jo: Wiesz co.. Naprawdę wielkie dzięki za wszystko. Przepraszam, jeśli za bardzo cie wykorzystywałam.. Brick: Nic nie szk- Jo zamkneła mu usta, i niespodziewanie po prostu go pocałowała. Brick: Rany! To było niesamowiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I został wykopany. Wszyscy pozostali byli zszokowani. Brendon: A jednak chłopak zaliczył zakład! Jo: Zamknijcie się i zapomnijcie o tym! Chris: No tak.. I tym oto obrzydliwym akcentem kończymy 17 odcinek, w którym poznaliście finałową piątkę! Kogo widzisz w finałowej 4? Nie ociągaj się i zagłosuj już teraz! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy